Prank Wars
by kidninja543
Summary: Prank Wars are serious, and should ABSOLUTELY be taken seriously. Even though the #1 rule is to have fun. Where Randy and Nomi love pulling pranks on each other! Who else will join what side? (Contains Randy x Nomicon, more on that inside)
1. Waterfalls

**Helloooo fellow ninjas! It's been a while, heh heh... Sorry if these stories seem choppy, I haven't been writing recently. But I hope you all enjoy it, and update information will be provided after the story! (I'll change the pic at some point, too!) Also, some chapters will be more gay than others, so for those of you who do not wish to read that, I will provide a warning in case!**

**Warning: This chapter contains shipping! The **

**I also don't own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja! Sadly.**

* * *

"Uhm, Randy?"

"Yes, Nomi?"

"Can you, possibly, I don't know, maybe, help me out here?!"

"I don't know...you seem to be handling that pretty well."

"Randy! This isn't funny! At least take the ice cream!"

"Alright, alright, I got it, relax." The secret ninja's laugh rang through the air as he walked back through the snow, grabbing the ice cream bag away from Nomi's full arms. "Thank you."

They made their way up the outside stone stairs, shivering in the cold as they both waited on the other. "...Please tell me you've got the keys." It honestly took Nomi all of his effort not to yell when Randy put on his, _uh oh_, face. "_Randy…"_

"I'll...go get the keys from the backyard. Uhm...yeah...be right back!"

The book-turned-human sighed as Randy dashed away, leaping over the small gate to his backyard. Leaning down, the grocery bags slipped from his grasp, only to land on the floor with a gentle thud. He brushed away the thin layer of snow resting upon the top stair and sat down, shivering slightly in the cold.

_Oh, Randy was going to get it when he comes back._Smiling lightly, the teenager shook his head at his boyfriend's silly antics. There were times that made Nomi question why he'd fallen so hard for the young ninja. But it didn't matter. He was happy he had.

"Randy, hurry up!" He called out, rubbing his hands together.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" The voice accompanied the tyrian colored boy as he rounded the corner, sticking his tongue out childishly at his elder. But his eyes quickly trailed down to Nomi's hand, quickly rubbing themselves together in an effort to keep themselves from becoming frozen fingers. He squatted down besides his boyfriend, face pink from embarrassment or cold, Nomicon didn't know, and blew on the skin gently, warming them and causing a small blush to appear on Nomi's face.

"You know," he whispered, leaning closer to Randy's ear, "you won't have to do this if you just let us in."

Sputtering nonsense, Randy jumped up, tugging his scarf up further to covering his mouth and nose. "I-uhm, y-yeah, y-I, o-okay, lets, uhm, go in."

Laughing lightly at the boy's reaction, Nomi picked up the bags once more as Randy unlocked the door, gesturing him to come inside. "Why, thank- RANDY!"

Nomi stood frozen in shock as freezing water splashed upon him, dousing him from head to toe. A plastic cup fell harmlessly onto the ground beside him, and the groceries dropped to the floor. Nomi could see dark blue, and heard Randy's laugh trail off as he locked himself in the bathroom.

Shivering, Nomi quickly closed the door to keep himself from freezing from the cold water and air combination. He dropped off the groceries in the kitchen before making his way up the stairs, turning the knob. "Randy, why did-"

But he stopped midway as something warm fell on top of him once more. Silently, he gazed at Randy with with a poker face as the boy tried, and failed, to hide his laughter behind his hand, watching for the boy's reaction to getting water on him once.

"...at least it was warm water this time…"

"Aww, I'm sorry, Nomi. I couldn't help it. You can't beat the prank master!" Randy's voice dipped in the way that made Nomi smile, shaking his head. Pushing himself off of the wall he was leaning against, Randy made his way to Nomi, leaning up to give a quick peck. "Why don't you go change into some clean clothes?"

But before Randy could move, the older male quickly enveloped him in a hug, causing him to cry out, unimpressed. "Nomi! Now I'm all wet!"

Smirking, he replied, "That's kinda the point, Randy. Anyways, how'd you do that? There wasn't any water up there when we left." He cuddled Randy closer as the smaller boy buried his head into Nomi's wet chest, but he could still hear his mumbled response. "I did have the keys. I just said that I didn't so that I could quickly go there and put up the water." "Sneaky boy." He whispered, pressing a small kiss to the purple hair as an 'I forgive you'.

Looking up, Randy beamed, making Nomi's heart flutter. "Okay! I'll go put away the food, so why don't you go get dressed?" Giving a light chuckle, Nomi nodded, freeing the other boy from his dripping grasp. He watched as Randy bounded down the stairs, though he had some weird feeling that Randy still wasn't being as truthful as he seemed. Truly, Randy could sometimes be a little devil. Maybe that's why he liked him. A sweet mixture of angel and devil. Shaking his head, Nomi turned to head into Randy's room, where he kept extra clothes. And that's when he felt it.

"...RANDY!"

Coughing, the 800 year old book rubbed at his eyes to clear the gooey flour and water mixture that had been propped up against the top of the door, echoing laughter floating up from the kitchen.

Oh, it. Is. On.

* * *

**There we go! Randy's sneaky, huh? :D Anyways, updates will honestly not be often, as I have a lot of stuff that i have to work on irl, but I really, really wanted to keep writing. I have a ton of stories to publish, but I just need confidence and time :) Anyways, I'll aim for AT LEAST once a month updates but there might occasionally be more updates, so keep a look out! But I'm definitely aiming for once a month updates! That's all everyone! Hope you have a good morning/afternoon/evening/night! Keep on ninjaing!**


	2. Salty Boi

**Hey guys, I'm back! Like I said, update a month and here it is! Hope you all enjoy, more notes at the end!**

**Warning: Strong Randicon shipping!**

**I don't own RC9GN, no matter how hard I wish on that shooting star! Wait, that's a satellite…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nomi yawned, the morning light filtering through the window, forcing open his eyes. Blinking, he scanned the area besides him on the bed to find that there was no Randy. _Probably already making breakfast._

Jumping down from the dangerously high loft bed, Nomi landed neatly on his feet, stretching himself out and even giving a little purr. Maybe Randy was right to call him a cat. Sometimes Nomi found himself acting like one. Don't ask why. He… just did…

He padded out of the room, not bothering to change out of his boxers and slightly oversized shirt. It was the weekend. He would have time to change out of his pajamas. Right now, he was surprisingly aching for food. He didn't necessarily need to eat, but he's grown used to doing it, and right now, he shocked himself with his hunger. He's grown too used to Randy's good cooking over the months. A small smile wound its way onto his face at the mouth-watering thought.

Perking up his ears at the sound of a pan sizzling in the kitchen, Nomicon sniffed the air, a hint of bacon, toast, pancakes, and sausage floating in the air…. He put a hand over his stomach to keep it from grumbling too loud. It really was a shock that Randy hasn't heard him from the kitchen.

Trotting down the stairs a little quicker than might be necessary, the 800 year old figure rounded the corner, then paused. He was going to rush to Randy with a hug, but then he decided against it, instead leaning against the wooden door panel to gaze at his boyfriend, watching as Randy moved about to some silent tune in his head. Closing his eyes, Nomi easily relaxed into Randy's thoughts. Well, not exactly. Nomi can get the generic idea from Randy's key words that popped out, and the strong emotions that he rarely hides, but he couldn't outright read Randy's mind. Such a shame.

But right now, in Randy's mindscape, the boy was whistling the tune to an older, 2000's song, not outright singing, or humming, just whistling it in his head. Nomicon thought it was adorable.

Opening his eyes, Nomi kept the tune in his head, slowly forming the words and song from memory, until he could get a general idea of what was going to be next. As silent as, well, a ninja, Nomi tiptoed over to the boy, who was just about finishing his cooking. Taking a deep breathe, Nomi whispered the next words to Randy's song, wrapping his arms around the teenager simultaneously. Instead of a romantic morning greeting (like the Nomicon had been hoping for), Randy instead screeched louder than a damn banshee, dropping the burning hot pan from his hands. Without skipping a beat, Nomi grabbed the pan safely by the handle, holding it out from the two, without hurting them or the pancakes. He hummed the last bit of the song, pressing a chaste kiss to the other's neck, unwrapping his arms from his boyfriend's waist, then moved to take the spatula from Randy's still frozen in terror fingers. Finish the pancake in a near perfect gold color, Nomi turned off the heat, seeing the bowl with batter in the sink, already filled with water to allow it to soak. He left the pancake pan on the stove for now, and was about to get himself a cup when he felt arms wrap around his neck and hang from his neck. "Morning, Nomiiii!"

Smiling, the 800 year old realized that the boy must have gotten over his initial shock. "Good morning, Randy. How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks, sleepyhead."

"What? What time is…" Nomi turned to the stove, only now noticing the neon green numbers that represented the time. 11:42. Wow. He _really_slept in. "Oh…"

"Don't worry. I made breakfast for you and I. No monster reports either. I think it'll be a calm day."

Nomi smiled, placing his ceramic cup onto the table surface. He turned to give Randy a small hug, the smaller boy smiling as he returned it. Right before he broke the hug, Nomicon gave a small kiss on Randy's forehead, laughing as the ninja let out an indigenous outcry. He turned back to his coffee cup, pouring the dark liquid into it from the coffee machine. Humans invented so many different substitutes for energy. It actually intrigued Nomi a little. Not that he'd admit to once drinking every single brand and type of energy drink there was. He still doesn't remember what happened that day, no matter what method he tried to bring his memory back. Scary.

Turning around, he stopped just short of crashing into Randy, who was carrying two places, a good amount of food on each of them, to the living room, the TV already showing some bizarre show that would be extraordinarily stupid, yet intriguing at the same time. He followed the male, swiping the sugar container on his way to the couch. He couldn't take coffee as it was, and he's spotted some milk already in the living room. Randy really did have a lot of time to prepare stuff, huh?

The duo easily collapsed into the couch, sighing. Randy immediately dug into his plate, alternating between laughing at the TV (thankfully with his mouth cleared of any food) and eating. Nomi poured in some milk, swirling it with a spoon, then threw in a good amount of sugar to the mix. It was his day off. Why not add a bit too much sugar today?

He let the cup sit a bit, then bit into the sausage. It was perfect, just warm enough and juicy and absolutely mouth-watering. The younger boy really outdid himself today. After a few more bites of everything on his plate, Nomi set it aside, raising the coffee cup to his lips, taking in the warm liquid as it traveled down his throat-

Before spitting it out, coughing and grimacing, turning to face the culprit, who was laughing a little too hard to be thought of as otherwise, "RANDY!"

"S-sorry Nomi, I-I had to! Y-you should've s-seen the look on your face, ahahahah!"

Nomi growled, raising the cup above his head, making Randy gulp nervously, but still laugh. He paused, another idea striking him. "You are SO lucky that I can't pour hot liquid on you…"

"Y-yeah, I am-NOMI!?"

"So I'm glad that milk isn't hot."

Nomi smirked as he emptied the rest of the milk on top of Randy, the boy shocked into stillness and silence. After a second, however, his shoulders started to shake, and the duo burst into laughter, unable to help themselves as Randy sat there, soaking in bright white milk, dripping down his face and hair onto his clothes.

"Did you really replace my coffee sugar with salt?!"

"Y-yeah, ahh, that was hilarious! I knew you wouldn't trust it if I made it for you!"

"I mean...you're not wrong…"

"And you _had _to dump milk over me?!"

"Yup. You deserve it!"

"Yeah, yeah. Wait, let me get cleaned up." Nomicon nodded as Randy stepped off the couch, towards the bathroom. He waited, then grinned as the water cup that he had placed up there, courtesy of Randy's last prank, came splashing down onto Randy, the younger boy's yell a better victory than defeating stanked students. But if Randy really _was _being serious about this 'Prank War'...

Then so will he.

Time for an upgrade.

* * *

**Oh boy, we all love salty coffee, don't we? :D I guess Nomi doesn't...Anyways! Sorry it isn't Holliday themed, I realized that I should've made it holiday themed too late I: But I still hope you enjoyed! Don't have much to say so thank you for reading, hope you leave a review (makes me feel nice :D) and I'll see you all later! Have a great morning/afternoon/evening/night & stay stealthy fellow ninjas!**


End file.
